$h(n) = 7n^{2}-7n+3$ $f(x) = 3x+4(h(x))$ $g(t) = -7t^{3}-4t^{2}+5(f(t))$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = 7(0^{2})+(-7)(0)+3$ $h(0) = 3$ Now we know that $h(0) = 3$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(3)$ $f(3) = (3)(3)+4(h(3))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(3)$ $h(3) = 7(3^{2})+(-7)(3)+3$ $h(3) = 45$ That means $f(3) = (3)(3)+(4)(45)$ $f(3) = 189$